Drakion
Plot Portal Battle Arc Drakion first makes appearance in Demonic Blade II Episode 2, where he faces off against the Overworld Alliance at Rutari Heights. Using only his simple, light blade he takes down many of the Overworld Alliance's numbers. After three other Demon Army members (Master of Shadows Viral , Myst the Whirlwind, Vertroy Kurash the Blue Hydra) are beaten, he launches into a deadly assult against General Zaimur of the Overworld Alliance. Drakion keeps a cool, collected air until Lillin arrives; when his wife is found at battle, Drakion suddenly becomes protective and caring. This shows that whoever dares to attack the mysterious Scorpion Demon would meet a painful end. Together, the two defeated the Alliance with a fused demon attribute skill. Later, he ordered his army to launch an attack on Stronghold Reignarock, one of the Alliance's most important bases. He ordered Viral to attack the stronghold alone via the already-destroyed Pagoe Town, located near the west of the stronghold, and Myst to attack Kanal Town with some of her troops, located east of the stronghold. Worrying about Lillin 's safety, he made Lillin stay in base while he lead his troops to attack the stronghold head-on. During the Battle, Drakion oversees the siege and gave orders from afar. He was forced into action upon hearing that Zaimur is approaching the Fortress. After a brief battle, Drakion rushed back to their main camp upon hearing that it is under attack. He managed to stop Iblis from causing more harm in the base camp, but in the end, due to several factors, he called for the Demon Army's Withdrawal. After withdrawing his troops, he explained to them the reason for retreating from a seemingly advantageous battle. A few troops questioned his judgement and believed that he pulled the troops back for personal issues. Drakion stabbed himself as a sign of apology to the failure of their mission, and continued to explain why the situation was against them. He then ordered the defense of the Portal and the capture of the Princess. Personality Drakion is a careful demon lord who is cautious about his surroundings. However, he is very protective of Lillin, his wife. Calm and collected, he wields a long, thin lightweight sword that can deal severe blows to his opponents. Abilities Abyssal Doom - Attracts objects nearby before detonating the attracted objects Breakneck strike - A series of quick strikes made with minimal power. Minimal damage, but near- impossible to evade. Ending Curtain - Uses darkness energy to create a portal which unleashes a large amount of darkness energy on that spot. Deals high damage, but aiming cannot be changed and takes a long time to activate Vampiric Descent - Falls from the sky after shrouding the user with darkness energy. Absorbs energy of any enemy it hits. Tenebris - Concentrates Dark energy into a small orb,which explodes upon impact Wild Luxuria: Lust Demon Attribute Skill, power increases when fighting enemies of the opposite gender *Lv1: Lost Chastity - Triggers an explosion that affects a set area Awakened Abilities The following abilities may only be used when Thanatos awakens Invitation to the Abyss - Hands are spawned from the ground which holds the enemy down, during which larger hands may grab the opponent and drop him/her from a certain height Premature Reincarnation - Fusing the Dark Being into his arm temporary, Drakion shoots a large beam forward, incinerating everything in its path Abyss Crusher - Drakion does four quick strikes, and ends with the Dark Being, now in the shape of a guillotine, curshing the opponent Weapons Sword of Death : Thanatos - A very light but sharp sword Drakion uses, it can deal fast and devastating attacks. The sword was apparently bestowed to him by the Demon Lord to mark his promotion as Warlord of the Demon Army, said to be one of the Demon Lord's treasured swords. The sword can be awakened to a second form, in this form,the Sword becomes larger and creates a dark being which assists Drakion in battle. The Dark Being shares its soul with Drakion, so any damage sustained by the being will be dealt to Drakion as well. After being awakened, the sword is cursed and cannot be removed, until it receives a 'Sacrifice' by killing anyone around the user. Major Battles S2 Ep2: Battle at Rutari Heights: (Win) S2 Ep 6: Siege of Stronghold Reignarock(Withdrawn) S2 Ep 6: Drakion vs Zaimur (Interrupted) Trivia *Drakion and Lillin are the first demons to be shown to fuse a demon attribute skill, increasing it's power. *Drakion is named after a vampire: Dracula